This application relates to devices and systems for controlling travel of a railcar. More particularly, this application relates to railcar stop devices and related systems for controlling travel of one or more railcars on a set of rails on for example a sloped surface in a railway classification yard. In one example, a system and device includes a pair of railcar stops that are coupled to a set of rails and selectively movable between a first position wherein the railcar is free to travel along the rails and a second position wherein the stops are configured to engage the treads of the railcar wheels to thereby prevent travel of the railcar in at least one direction along the rails. The stops can be actuated for example by a motor and can be configured to move parallel to the rails when the wheels engage with the stops. A shock absorber can be configured to bias the railcar stops against the force of the wheels and to absorb the force applied to the stops by the wheels. A controller and related user input device for controlling movement of the stops can also be provided. The pair of railcar stops can include a derailer mechanism for derailing the railcar should the railcar stop fail to impede travel of the railcar in the at least one direction along the rails.